I can love you better
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Song by Dixie Chicks. Hermione is trying to convince Ron that Lavender is no good. Title kinda explains it


A/N: Hey! I am back with another Dixie Chick's songfic! I adore them if you haven't guessed. This one is about Hermione talking to Ron while he is

dating Lavender. Sorry if you are a shipper of Ron/Lavender. I am not. I like Hermione/Ron better, but that is one persons thought out of millions. This was beta-d by Evol Love. This one is for you girl. Thanks for all the help =]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own song or Harry potter

There they go again. Right in front of everyone. For the third night this week, Lavender and Ron are snogging in the Gryffindor Common Room. **What does he see in her? I mean she's clingy and loud and…ugh! Why her?** I think, watching them. Harry's at a meeting with Dumbledore so there's no one for me to talk to since Ron is…occupied.

After what seemed like forever, Lavender left to use the loo. I walk over to

Ron and sit down.

"Hello," I say awkwardly after a tense moment of silence.

Ron looks at me.

"So you're talking to me now, huh?"

I sigh, trying not to feel annoyed. It's his own fault I haven't been speaking to him lately.

"Yes."

Ron was writing something down rather than listening to me babbling.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Oh, Lav needs some help with her Astronomy so I'm helping her." He said without looking up.

I was baffled, "You help her, but you can't do your own homework?"

He looked up, then frowned.

"Hermione, I am helping my girlfriend. Is that a crime?"

"Well, no but I just think that you should do yours before hers." I retort, getting up and leaving. What a waste of time.

_She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace._

_Tied around her little finger._

The next day, Ron and Lavender were basically in each other's laps at breakfast. Harry was to busy watching Ginny and Dean to notice. I tried to

read Hogwarts, A History, but that didn't block out Lavender's voice. "And we are going to live in the city. Next to a mall." She was gushing.

"Of course Lav." Ron replied in a dreamy voice

_She's got you thinkin' you can never escape._

_Don't you know your heart's in danger._

When Ron looked at his plate, Lavender looked at Seamus and gave him a flirty smile.

Seamus turned red. I gawked at her. She turned to face me and smirked before turning back to Ron.

_There's a devil in that angel face._

_If you could only see the love that you're wastin'_

I walk to potions with Ron and Harry. Ron keeps talking about Lavender and how special she is. I turn and face him, "Ron! We got it okay? Your

Lavender is special but you are blinded! She is just using you! I can-"Ron interrupts me.

"No, Hermione. I am not the one blinded, you are, by something. I have no idea what.

He pushes past me. Harry gives me a look that says "I'm sorry" before dashing off after the redhead plaguing my mind and heart.

I hang my head and whisper, "I can love you better, Ron. Just give me a chance."

_I can love you better than that._

_I know how to make you forget her._

_All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

_Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better_

I began watching Lavender's every move. I see that she clings to Ron, but when he turns his back she is flirting with another boy. Something is wrong and I will find out what.

_I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you._

_You're gonna wake up to find._

_I'm your desire my intentions are true_

Later that day Ron and I had yet another row.

"Ron! Why can't you believe me?"

"Because you aren't telling the truth!" Ron bellowed back.

"Yes I am! She is just using you!"

"Enough! 'Mione, if you keep talking about Lavender that way I am sorry but we can't remain friends." He walks out of the room. My heart shatters violently and I stand, unable to move, sobbing.

_Hey babe I know it's time._

_You're gonna see what you mean to me._

_So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'_

I sink to the floor. "Ron!" I yell to the wind. "I can love you better! Why can't you see that I am just asking for a little chance? Why do you do this to me? Why do you give me these feelings? Please, just give me one little chance."

_I can love you better than that._

_I can love you better._

_All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

_Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you_


End file.
